


mr. melancholy

by renard_rouge



Category: Smosh
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge
Summary: damien shook, crying into shayne's shoulder as he was breaking down from too much bottled up stress from this week.shayne just lets him cry until he has no more tears to shed, rubbing his back and holding him tight but not too much so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable.shayne's just happy that he's here, although the circumstances could've been better.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	mr. melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song, mr. melancholy by anthony amorim! check it out, it's pretty sweet and gay uwu.
> 
> now onto the songfic!

damien shook, crying into shayne's shoulder as he was breaking down from too much bottled up stress from this week.

shayne just lets him cry until he has no more tears to shed, rubbing his back and holding him tight but not too much so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

shayne's just happy that he's here, although the circumstances could've been better.

as shayne just holds damien close to him, he knew he had fallen hard for him. because even though he was just crying into his shoulder, he wouldn't want to be in any other place than here, holding him close and essentially being a lifeboat when work is too much or when things don't go the way he planned.

if he could at this moment, he would've already said 'i love you' to him. but he can't. it might be odd as they were in fact dating, but damien wasn't really ready into saying those words yet. he didn't say it directly to shayne but the man just knew. over the course of being bestfriends for years before they had started going out, the brunet was always found dating abusive partners, making him reluctant into starting new relationships.

even with that thought, shayne could wait. he didn't need damien's approval because he already knows how much he loves shayne aswell, just from the fact that he too is a lifeboat for the blonde, always knowing when he's upset without even saying a word. he can wait until he's ready, even if that could take an eternity. he could wait for forever if it's for damien.

 _i love you so much, damien._ shayne thought. soon as he did though, he felt damien tense against him. the younger of the two got confused, then realized that he might have said his thought aloud.

"oh shit, did i say that out loud?" shayne whispered, damien just nodded from his shoulder.

shayne pulled away, facing damien, ready to say a string of 'i'm sorry's for his insensitivity but stopped as he heard damien mumble something.

"what was that?" shayne asked. to be honest, damien didn't need to repeat it, because shayne already heard it. but he wanted to be sure of what he heard.

"i love you too, shayne," damien said, weakly smiling at him. 

right then and there shayne could burst into tears to how much he's so happy to hear that from damien, but of course he kept it in not wanting to scare him away. instead, he just took it to kissing him passionately and hugging him the tightest hug he could muster at that moment.

"are you really that happy to just hear me say i love you?" damien said, chuckling at the smaller man's reaction.

"of course you big dummy!" shayne replied, facing damien, breaking off the hug.

"why?" damien asked out of pure curiousity.

shayne flushed at that, he knew that he'd be laughed at if he told him the reason but he has to tell him sooner as damien became more and more confused by the minute.

"well...to be honest, i didn't wanna scare you away y'know? i know you have been into bad relationships before, so i'm just easing you in and i'm trying my best to give you the best relationship ever, even if i had to wait for you to come around," shayne shyly admitted, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks as he said it.

a second passes as the room was quickly filled with damien's laughter after shayne said that. shayne just huffed, clearly annoyed at his boyfriend's reaction. after damien's laughs died down, he kissed shayne's cheek which melted away the blonde's annoyance from before, that was instead replace with a light smile.

"i'm sorry, baby boy, i didn't mean to laugh. it just caught me off-guard. thanks for waiting for me though, i was afraid that i was becoming an incovenience for you. and to be honest, just by having you as my boyfriend already makes this the best relationship ever," damien said, giving shayne the biggest smile as he leaned in, making their foreheads touch.

"you're never an inconvenience to me", shayne said, reciprocating the smile – maybe even twice as bigger.

they closed the distance together and finally kissed, but this was significantly different from the rest though, they poured in lots of love into this one. both of their hearts fluttering as it feels like a milestone has reached in their relationship. both being happily content in eachother's presence and excited for days to come as they felt like they fell in love with eachother again for the very first time.


End file.
